Ryou and The Beast
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Deathshipping. A oneshot in connect to my fic "Ghost's of Nightmare Past". Ryou's tale is explored, we find out about how he ended up with the psychopathic rapist Mariku, who just happened to prey on children, Yugi having been one of his earlier victims, Ryou his last. Angsty I think, NOT FOR CHILDREN. creepy vibes and atmosphere, disturbing, and a lemon.


Hello all! It's Candy girl here, with my first ever Deathshipping! Ryou and Mariku, ehehe. Psychoshipping was rather simple to write, uke!Bakura is hella fun, and writing Mariku makes me feel like the Joker lol.

_Darke Eco Freak_ requested that I explore Ryou's tale of how he ended up with Mariku, from my fic Ghost's of Nightmare Past. I mentioned him briefly as being one of Mariku's latest victims that had escaped and alerted the police, but I didn't even think to explore that part of the story, I was running low on inspiration. So thank you Darke for the request, it's perfect as I will now have like three linked fics, and I get to try my hand at Deathshipping! WHOOO!

A few notes. I have changed Marik's named to Mariku for these fics, so from Murder my Heart to Ghosts of Nightmare Past I will be changing Marik to Mariku because I've grown to like it when referring to Yami Marik.

Noooow, the dynamics of Deathshipping. I haven't researched it but I've read it, and it's also not a shipping done for the love of it. Perhaps if it is a full fic and it's in depth then yes it can have the love and emotions aspect, but for the most part, I think it would be either one sided, or a smutty kink fic, or horror. Ryou would either have a stupid crush, or have unfathomable attraction, or be Mariku's victim, and Mariku? Well…he's his crazy old self who would either want Ryou to use, abuse and love him on his own crazy way, or use abuse and kill him afterwards lol. So like Psychoshipping I need a setting/ proper excuse for writing it, you can't just pull out a fluff scene from your head and dropped them in it like puzzleshipping. Their relationship is way different, they're not going to sit and have ice cream together, Mariku would end up dropping the ice cream all over Ryou (or Bakura) just to lick it off with or without there consent and see it as he is 'loving' them. I doubt Yami would do that lol.

SO, my first Deathshipping. _**WARNINGS**_._** MINOR SHOTA, RYOU WILL BE SIXTEEN, MARIKU IS A GROWN MAN. THERE IS ANGST, PAIN AND SEX.**__** DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR STILL INNOCENT. BELIEVE ME, YOU'RE NOT MISSING ANYTHING.**_

I apologize for all grammar errors.

**Ryou and The Beast**

Ryou was absolutely miserable. _Completely_ miserable. If a meteor fell from the sky and crushed him, he would be more than grateful. Hell, he'd even take being hit by a car, or his train.

It was an equally miserable Friday afternoon, the rain hitting down on him without mercy as he limped towards the bus station, hugging his school bag to his chest in a useless effort to keep his books dry. His ankle was on fire, threatening to give way and send him back into the many puddles of water. It was now more than ever that he wished he had a mother or father, or any kind of family. His only family had been an older brother, but he was a rebel and had left before Ryou had event turned eight, he was long gone by now.

Soft whimpers occasionally slipped his mouth, in both self-pity and pain as he struggled against time and his ankle. The initial pain had left him gasping in silent agony, but now it had numbed from the cold wind, yet that only alarmed him.

The wind and rain pelted him like a frightened crowd would a deformed freak, gnawing holes in his chest, the part where his feelings were hiding. He felt so unloved- so alone, neglected, no one loved him. No one cared that he was cold and miserable. he was in pain and needed help, and there was no one to turn to.

But it was like this all the time, today was just exceptionally horrible. It was enough he was failing two classes and had no friends, but then it had started to rain heavily, and his walk to the train station was long. He sucked it up and started on his journey, hurrying along to avoid inevitably becoming drenched.

Even that wasn't so bad, if not for being cornered by his bullies. He didn't know why they bullied him, he kept to himself, he did nothing wrong, it wasn't fair, and he had no one to help him. The four bullies pushed him around like a doll for their amusement, taunted him, teased him, pointing out that he was weak, that he looked like a girl, that he would never be a man, that he was stupid.

When they finally grew bored, they shoved him away, laughing when he fell and seemed to writhe in pain. They hadn't known he had sprained his ankle, they had thought he was being a drama queen, and turned and left the smaller teen in a large puddle, clutching his ankle.

Ryou was now drenched to the bone, his clothes and school bag wet as can be. It took at least fifteen minutes before he managed to stand, and even then he ended up hobbling along, tears rolling down his cheeks as his heart broke.

Why was this happening to him? What had he done? He wished his big brother was here to beat up those bullies. He had thought being sixteen would keep the bullies away, but it didn't, he was still a target. _A shrimp, a weakling..._

Crying without the strength to sob, Ryou limped the rest of the way to the train station, the route he took was always deserted and empty, and the people he did come across were too busy to even look at him than to even help him. Internally, he cried as well, he felt more alone and thrown away than ever.

He found some solace that it was the weekend, he could put his foot up for a bit without losing school days, but then he couldn't work for that little bit of money at the diner. He received a grant from the welfare for orphans, but he saw little of it, his foster parents used most of it and left him to rot in an apartment, along with three other orphans they 'adopted'. He rarely saw the two people claiming to have adopted him, they were only present once every week or so to check in and make sure no one had died.

Today it had taken him longer than usual to make it to the bus station, and even though he had prayed, he was still too late. His train had departed already.

Defeated, despondent, and somewhat lost internally, he stood beneath the station's shelter, clutching his bag and leaning on one foot, staring longingly down the rusty damp rails in hopes that another train would come along.

But it wouldn't, because the next train would only arrive after 6 pm, and according the large clock the station had, it was only 4:10.

The cold wind bit at him through his clothes, torturing him further. His ankle began to throb again now that he wasn't forced to stand on it. The pain was truly horrible, it made his whole frame feel weak, but there was nothing to be done about it except suffer in silence.

Realising he was going to be waiting for a while, he turned, struggling with his foot, and with a new series of winces he hobbled over towards the benches that seemed so far away now.

Now that the adrenaline had died down, the pain seemed to spread from his ankle to the rest of his body, namely his ribs and stomach from where the bullies had prodded and jabbed him. At least it was the weekend, he could go home, albeit late, and hopefully there would still be hot water for a soothing bath.

Having reached the benches, Ryou pushed away his bag and tossed it like a basket ball onto a seat, ready to park his bum down next to it, when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind.

There was no time to scream, no time to even panic as large fingers dug into the tender flesh on his arms, whipping him around to see the railing one last time with a gasp before a loud knock was heard, and instantly the world disappeared, along with his pain and feelings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Pain.**

_It was so clear._

All around him, he could feel _pain_. Pain from his cranium, pain from his ankle, pain from his chest, pain from his arms, pain in his shoulders. _So much pain_, it made him want to cry.

He was awake, he could tell, but it was so dark. His eyes were still closed, his throat was dry, and he was still very much wet. Following that, he was cold, freezing cold. Once the overwhelming pain became a side note, he realised there was something very wrong. VERY wrong.

His last memory was being at the train station, his ankle was sprained and he missed his train...and then...**black**.

His eyes fluttered in effort as he commanded them to open. At first he saw nothing but dark shadows and shades, blurred images, then slowly as he blinked, it came back into focus. And it was not what he wanted to see.

Externally he looked calm, wearing a blank expression, but inside, he felt as if he was being dragged through a torrent along an unforgiving river course, knocking into each and every rock along the way.

He was no longer at the bus station. There was no wind, no rain, no train station, no bullies. He was in a kitchen. An unfamiliar kitchen. The room had the architecture of an old house, dark wood everywhere in quaint designs.

Regaining control of his limbs, he realised he was tied to a chair that was pushed into the square kitchen table. His heartbeat began to race as he pulled at the cotton bindings around his wrists, small squeaks of panic spewing from his rosy lips as he became more frantic in his actions.

His legs felt free, but that didn't help his hands. He looked around in panic, finding nothing useful. He heard nothing besides his own breathing and heartbeat.

The two small windows he found were dirty and grimy, almost so much that it was impossible to see through them.

He pulled at his bindings with all his strength, but it was no use.

Eventually his emotions began to roar louder than his aches, swallowing him in a whirlwind of fear and panic. This had to have been a dream! It just had to! There was **no way** he had been kidnapped! He almost wanted to hope he had just passed out and some person took pity and took him home to help him, but then why was he tied to a chair? And- WAS THAT BLOOD?

His vision became blurry once more as the salty tears rose like tidal waves, crashing over and flowing down his cheeks. There was blood on his right shoulder, and now that he was so alert, the right side of his face felt as if there was something dried on it, holding his skin together uncomfortably. He had the same feeling under his nose, evidence of a runny nose.

His chin trembled from the cold while his body shook from fear, his insides feeling like they were being turned inside out. He felt sick, physically sick at the thought that he had been kidnapped. He thought this type of thing only happened in the movies! But here he was, in an unfamiliar setting, tied down and bleeding from the head, no wonder it was aching.

It felt like each second it got harder to breathe as he sucked in terrified gulps of air, his trembling eyes darting around the kitchen, his fluffy damp hair swinging as it reacted.

Just when he truly thought his day could not get worse, this happened. Was he going to die? Who kidnapped him? Didn't anyone witness it? How far from home was he? What time was it? Was it still the same day? He felt like he'd lose his mind.

Briefly, he felt a longing for his older brother again, he had always been so strong and tough, and Ryou wished dearly that he could save him, find him and take him home, even if he disappeared again afterwards. He was frightened out of his wits, but he still had room for more fear when he caught movement in his peripheral vision, and swung his gaze towards the dark archway of the kitchen, immediately shrinking back into the chair as his organs dislocated and dropped into his guts.

There was a man.

There was a large man standing in the archway, just..._staring_ at him.

It made his skin crawl, his body shut down. He was certain his heart had stopped, but the world didn't black out again. Instead, it seemed to shift and revolve around the tall figure leering at him. Again, Ryou felt sick, but he did not know what to do but stare back and die a little inside.

His nerves were shot, his shoulders hunched up tight, and it worsened when the figured moved onto the kitchen.

Dear God, he was _huge_. The man was monstrous in Ryou's eyes. He was tall and big boned, dark skin stretched over the muscles beneath them. As frightening as that was already, it as his face that Ryou found most disturbing. Beneath the wild mess of blond hair was the sharp face, the eyes half lidded and clouded, leering and almost invasive as they bore straight into Ryou's flimsy soul, accompanied but full dark lips that sat ajar, as if in awe at what the eyes were seeing.

Ryou wished direly that he was anywhere BUT here, he'd even go through a thousand beatings from the bullies. There was no way this situation was innocent, not with the bindings around his wrists and the way he was being stared at by a total stranger.

Suddenly the man moved. Ryou flinched, and watched anxiously and teary-eyed as the man opened the small ugly fridge, and pulled out a few dishes that were set in there. He placed them on the table, cutting the door and retrieving two plates from a cupboard that Ryou would fail to reach.

Still silent, the man pulled open a draw and grabbed a bunch of cutlery, then closed the drawer with his hip, turning his gaze back to the smaller.

Ryou watched, confused and frightened, as a plate was set before him, and suddenly the food followed. Now he was utterly confused. He watched as rice, vegetables, macaroni and cheese, and a few meatballs were dropped onto his plate by the stranger, who then filled his own plate.

When that was done, the man sighed audibly, gaining Ryou's attention, and then looked up, initiating eye contact that Ryou could not break.

And then finally, the man spoke, parting his lips slowly, letting out his voice, reminding Ryou of how real this situation was.

"I hope you are hungry, _Little Kitty_. Papa has cooked a big meal for you." the man said in a patronising tone. His voice made Ryou's skin crawl, threatening to jump away and leave him skinless in his terror.

_His eyes... those sharp yet half-lidded eyes..._

_They weren't right... there was something in them...something...wrong?_

_Ryou didn't know how to explain it..._

A heavy frown settled over the man's features, but he gestured gently towards the food as he sat down. "Is Little Kitty not hungry?"

What did he expect? Ryou was petrified, the man was calling him by a weird pet name and acting as if this was an everyday occurrence! What was he expecting him to say?

Ryou was unable to answer, frozen by fear, and just stared back.

In a second an expression of rage shot onto the man's face and he slammed a fist down onto the wood, creating a loud bang and jingle of cutlery, as well as a shriek from Ryou, "ANSWER ME YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

His outburst only frightened Ryou further. He turned his head to the left, away from where the man had sat to his right, and felt the hot tears flow down his cheeks. He grit his teeth and cried, but reframed from sobbing out aloud, afraid of what the latter would do.

The man, who was known as Mariku, stared at the little boy, grinding his teeth at the stubborn rudeness. Besides that, he could not help looking at that soft white hair, or that slender neck that gleamed with water droplets.

"...I found you out in the rain, Little Kitty, all alone and helpless. Aren't you happy Papa brought you home and made a warm meal for you?"

There was something wrong with this man, he had to be a psycho. His words, his tone, his gaze made Ryou highly uncomfortable.

Still he didn't answer, and kept his wet eyes clamped shut.

Mariku scoffed at the insolence and jabbed a hand forward, grabbed onto the small jaw, forcing eye contact. The owner shrieked again, he looked terrified, his large doe eyes looking even sweeter up close.

How had he not found this angel before? He had been in town for a few months, how had he not seen this little darling? But that was okay, because now he had him, _**all to himself **_at home. Which was best really, for the kid too, the poor thing had walked quiet a distance in the rain and cold, he needed someone to make him feel better.

_All better..._

"Such soft skin..." Mariku admired as he pressed his hard digits into Ryou's baby soft cheeks, watching with acute interest as the skin gave way, "So soft...such a soft boy..."

Multiple cold shivers shot down Ryou's spine as the man touched him and cooed, almost as if wanting a reply. His chin trembled violently, a tear or two rolling over his damp cheeks.

"Didn't Papa ever tell you not to play in the rain?"

This couldn't be happening, maybe it was a joke, a joke by the bullies perhaps? God please, it had to be just a sick joke and they'd jump out at ay second to tease him for his weakness and throw him back out into the rain. He would take that a hundred times over.

But it seemed this man was insistent on hearing him speak.

He supposed he had to speak eventually, if he wanted to beg for his freedom.

"...P-please Mr... I-I want to go h-home."

The corner of Mariku's mouth twitched and his cloudy eyes lit up a tad. "But you **are** home, Little Kitty. Shall we eat now?"

Ryou was grateful when the hand left his skin, he felt somewhat cleaner, but apparently his pleas weren't heard.

Mariku grabbed a spoon and scooped up some rice and brought it to Ryou's face, frowning as the smaller leaned away. "No misbehaving now, Little Kitty. You must eat all your food."

As tempted as this meal was, it truly did smell and look good, Ryou couldn't just pretend this was all okay. He stared at the man, hoping his pleading expression will help the man understand him.

But it didn't.

"...I see..."

Ryou gulped as the spoon was removed, panic slowly creeping back as it was hit down violently into his plate, forcing him to jump and splutter.

"Little Kitty, how many times must Papa tell you...you must eat your food _first_, and _then_ you will get to drink your cream! I know you like the cream Papa gives you but you must eat your vegetables first."

Ryou shook his head, willing himself not to cry, "P-please, let me go."

"I will not ask again," Mariku warned intolerantly as he scooped up a fresh spoonful and held it up.

The binding around his wrists seemed to squeeze him, as if taunting, reminding him of his bizarre entrapment. He glanced towards the windows in lost hope, hoping somehow someone was there to see him and get help, or they'd be magically open and he could escape, tearing through his bindings like they did in the movies.

But there was nothing but the still beating rain outside, the sky darkening, weighing down, trapping him further.

A choked gasp escaped as his chin was grabbed once more, twisted back around and before he could get another plea out the spoon was shoved between his lips, just missing a collision with his teeth, The spoon was titled up like one did when feeding a baby, and pulled out, the hand forcing his jaw shut. A stern expression was directed at him, and the hand hovered in place.

"Now, _chew_..." Mariku ordered in a tone that made Ryou feel like a two-year-old child. He held the food in his mouth, dumbfounded,

Mariku's expression twitched, and not positively. "Must Papa chew your food for you? Would you prefer that?"

...GOODNESS NO.

Ryou chomped down on the food, somewhat appreciatively, the food was actually good, but he was still petrified, and there was no way he wanted that man's saliva in his own mouth. He swallowed with great difficulty, but forced it down, making a small noise when he was done.

Mariku smiled curiously, raising a thick brow, and tapped one soft cheek, "All done?"

Ryou nodded reluctantly.

"Let's check, open up."

This was insane. He was not a child, he not a baby, and he didn't even know this man! It kept getting weirder, Ryou did not like it at all.

When he failed to obey the hand on his jaw roughly forced his teeth apart, making him whimper as the soft membrane of his cheeks were pressed into his teeth. When Mariku was satisfied with what he saw he released Ryou and placed the spoon back into the plate. He picked up the fork and stabbed his own food with it, and shoved it into his mouth with a hum.

Ryou watched silently as the man fed himself, appreciating his own food openly, making little comments Ryou cared not for.

"Papa can't let you eat with a fork, you might hurt yourself. So Papa will use a fork, you can use the spoon."

Ryou shook his head, "S-sir-"

"IT'S PAPA! YOU WILL CALL ME PAPA! DON'T YOU HAVE EARS?"

This man was psychotic, and he was going die, Ryou knew it. Fresh tears spewed forth as he openly cried, turning his head away again. He was scared, _so scared_, he couldn't stop trembling, he felt sick, his body shook, he couldn't breathe properly, he was _so helpless and lost_.

_Why was this happening?_

"_You bad Little Kitty_, Papa does _all_ this for **you** and you _turn away_? No '_thank you'_? Do you know what Papa does to bad little kitties?"

Ryou sobbed, his heart out, he didn't have the strength to reply. The pain in his body had disappeared as his emotional pain took over, but it did not feel any better, both were terrible.

"Fine then," the man spat, throwing his own fork down with a threatening clank, and stood up, his chair scrapping on the floor, "We'll skip dinner since you refuse to eat, and we'll get ready for bed. You should have eaten, you'll need your strength, but you'll just have to learn your lesson for next time."

Bed? He was not going to sleep in a stranger's home. Oh goodness no, this had to be a dream, a big dream!

He shut his eyes tightly, mentally chanting those words, hoping it was indeed all a big dream, an hallucination and he'd wake up in the hospital, or even back in a puddle.

A rip was heard and his right wrist was released. His eyes shot open and automatically he pulled his hand to his chest. The man leaned over, with a knife, and Ryou's heart sank for the hundredth time. He couldn't even scream, and sat like a statue, waiting for the pain.

The knife bypassed him and before he knew it, his other wrist was free as well.

He hugged himself, trying to ignore the pain in his wrists and chest, and looked up pleading. Maybe he was being let go! If not, maybe he could escape! He didn't care if he was in the next town, as long as he was free from this man, he would find his way home somehow!

He wasn't given much room to breath before Mariku grabbed his arm and hauled him up, pulling him out the kitchen and into the hall way of the house.

Unfortunately, Ryou's ankle was tenderer now than it had been at the train station, and he fell at the first attempt. He screamed as his ankle gave way with a searing fire, and he dropped, then cried again when his arm was jerked because of Mariku's stern grip. It felt almost as if his arm dislocated, and he could do nothing but scream again as the pain assaulted him all that once.

He did not see himself as a whimp, only very miserable and alone, he could handle pain, but he had never experienced **so much** at _one time_. He was sure his foot had broken now instead of just being sprained, and he was certainly going to be full of bruises.

Mariku stopped, temporarily surprised, but did not release Ryou. The boy hung pathetically in his grip, reaching out with dainty fingers towards his foot.

"What is the matter now?"

Ryou sucked in a few harsh breathes, intent on keeping quiet, but maybe if he explained he was hurt the man would have mercy on him? And possibly be gentler.

"M-my a-ankle-!"

"Is it sore, Little Kitty?"

Tears ran, Ryou wondered if he would run out of them. Mariku crouched down besides him, placed a knee behind his back for him to rest on as he struggled to sit up. He nodded, and sent another pleading gaze, "S-sprained...!"

An exaggerated gasp fell from Mariku, and he tutted, leaning over to look towards Ryou's food, "Oh dear, that isn't good. See? If you had been a good baby we'd be enjoying dinner and you'd be fine, now you have gone and hurt your pretty little feet. But don't worry, Papa will make it all better..."

Ryou wasn't about to tell the man he wasn't the one to cause the sprain, because he didn't look sympathetic or apologetic in the least. His voice held a fake tone to it that one might believe, if his eyes were not so..._empty_.

_This man was a monster, and Ryou was stuck in his clutches._

There was too much flaring pain for Ryou to even try struggle as he was scooped up bridal style. He winced and sobbed, reaching over to grab his afflicted ankle and prevent in from bouncing as Mariku carried him away.

Still, he was terrified, where was the man taking him? What was going to happen? He wasn't really going to sleep here tonight was he? He knew he would have been trying to fight, trying to escape, and he felt terrible that he wasn't, but he was just hurting, _so much_, it incapacitated him.

He didn't pay as much attention as he tired to about where he was, each bounce made his ankle stab at him with a thousand fiery daggers, and soon when they stopped and he was set down, he found himself on a bed, in what looked like a bedroom.

He clutched at the fabric of his school trousers and sniffled, blinking away the tears for a clearer view. Mariku stood towering him, looking more menacing than before, and turned for Ryou's little feet.

Ryou panicked, and for good reason. A shrieked shot from him as Mariku attempted to pull of his school shoe none-too-gently. His voice stopped the man who looked up questioning, "Sore?"

"Y-y-yes!" Ryou cried instantly, and tried to pull his foot away.

Mariku kept a tight grip, "Okay, okay, calm down Little Kitty, Papa will make it go away." he murmured, and began to gently pull off the shoe. Ryou cried and whined anyway, scratching and pulling at his pants, watching as the stranger removed his shoe, and then his sock. The man gasped, whether falsely or genuinely Ryou couldn't tell or care, and looked up, speaking as if he couldn't see the state Ryou was in.

"It's very swollen you bad kitty, look what you did. Now Papa will have to do everything for you, you can't walk like this."

Ryou shook his head stubbornly, feeling anger flare from inside him as the man ignored his pain, "I w-want to go h-home!"

"You are home," Mariku answered evenly, and gave his attention back to the swollen blue ankle. He trailed his fingers over it gently, hearing Ryou's breath hitch, then brought his face down, and kissed the flesh, "Papa will make it all better..."

Ryou choked and turned his face away, feeling sick as the man kissed him, "I-I need ice..."

"Ice won't work as well as Papa's love..."

This had to be a dream- it just had to. This was sick, and wrong, why was this happening? This man was weird, he was sick, he didn't want to let him go, what was he going to do? He might die here!

He could not help but look back and watch as the man caressed his aching foot as if it was his lover, kissing it, whispering to it, trailing his thick fingers across the bruised flesh. It made Ryou want to heave.

Then Mariku stopped, and placed the foot gently down onto the bedding. He then began to remove the opposite side.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shh, let Papa take care of you..."

"S-stop! P-please stop it!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears and regardless of what he said or tried to do, his school shirt followed as well. His face flamed terribly, he felt so vulnerable and exposed, but he couldn't win against those large hands, not in his state.

Mariku had disappeared for a second, and returned with a damp cloth, which he wiped over Ryou's chest and arms, and his face where the dried blood sat matted. Ryou struggled weakly, now shaking and spluttering nothing but frightened babbles. His heart stopped more than once, his breath escaped him before he could catch it, his nerves hurt as much as his aches.

_No one had touched him... not like this...__**never**__ this way_

_Never before..._

"There we go, my Little Kitty is almost clean. Now to take off these pants..."

How much worse could it get?

"No! N-no please! Stop!

"Stop fighting, this is for your own good! Papa knows what is best!"

"You're not my father! Get away! Get away!"

"You petulant little **brat**! YOU DO AS I SAY!" he roared, disgruntled, and roughly ripped open Ryou's trouser button and jammed his fingers in, curling them and yanking down the pants, along with Ryou's underwear.

The panic line and had come and gone, and despite the pain, Ryou lashed out and fought, it was getting serious. This man was stripping him naked, it was no longer weird, it was turning dark and ugly now.

And so he screamed, and screamed, and kicked and fought, pleading, praying that someone would hear him, and save him from this monster. He cried frantically, the pain and fear killing him from the inside out as he fought against the large hands on his body.

He lost the tug of war and found himself stark naked beneath the monster, as bare as the day he was born. He felt so small, so insignificant, so...unimportant.

_Why? What had he done?_

Satisfied, and visually soaking up the naked child beneath him, Mariku hummed in perverse pleasure, "Such a pretty Little Kitty, but you have hair... none of my other kitties had hair..."

Ryou gagged and brought his legs up to hide his shame as he squirmed away, heading for the opposite end of the bed.

_None of his other kitties had hair_? Ryou was fairly certain by kitty he meant victims, and if they didn't have pubic hair like he had, that could only mean one thing...

_They'd been underage._

_This monster kidnapped children as if it were a hobby..._

_He was __**sick**_...

Ryou was sixteen, but he didn't look it, no wonder the man had snatched him up, he thought he was a child. That didn't make him feel any better, it made him feel worse knowing what kind of man he was trapped with.

But thankfully, the man backed up, and headed towards the door. Ryou scrambled back against the headboard and yanked the blankets on the bed over his body, trembling, snot, spit, and tears staining his face as he watched the monster.

"You've been a bad kitty, but Papa thinks a nice warm glass of cream will calm you down, so stay here while I get it for you."

And he left. Ryou sat for a minute, expecting the man to burst back in, but he didn't.

This was his chance.

Ryou bit his lip as he got onto all fours and crawled over to the side of the bed where his clothes had been thrown over. He winced at all the pain, and reached over for his pants.

Small whimpers escaped as his ribs ached, but he stretched further, trying not to use his sprained ankle. He caught the fabric and pulled it up, gasping as he sat back too fast without concern for his ankle. He struggled onto his hips, trying- but failing- not to move his ankle.

It was really hurt, how would he even run away when he could barely crawl? This was bad, so so bad!

All he could do was try stay relatively calm and take it one step at a time. He slipped back on his school shirt, quickly buttoning it up, then pulled it down so it covered his shame and bits of his thighs. For once he was grateful he had a second-hand shirt was too large for him.

He was about to reach for his underwear when the door opened, stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked up slowly, and retracted his hand into his lap, shrinking in on himself.

Mariku stared at him blankly, shutting the door, and walking over with what looked like a glass of milk. He pointedly looked at the shirt, making Ryou shudder.

"...Is my Little Kitty cold?"

Ryou sighed internally. "...Y-yes," he lied.

"Mmh...okay then, I wouldn't want my kitty to get sick."

Ryou nodded robotically, but inside he was crying again. This man was insane, his shirt was still wet! Any sane person would have said the same thing and caught out his lie!

"And you look scrumptious like that, very scrumptious..."

Ryou looked down on himself and blushed, his knees together, his legs and most of his thighs bared like some innocent school girl, the shirt falling off one of his shoulders. He badly wanted to jump and bolt away, but he couldn't even turn his ankle let along stand on it.

"Now Little Kitty, Papa has brought your cream, he whipped it up extra special for you."

'_I don't want it,_' Ryou would have said if he wasn't so helpless, instead he sat silently and let his face crumple.

The hand moved his way. "Take it, Little Kitty."

Ryou didn't want milk! He hadn't wanted that food either and whose to say it wasn't drugged or poisoned! It didn't even need to be though, he was already trapped here. Still, school had taught him not to accept things from strangers, but how long could he resist?

"You **will** drink this. Papa made it especially for you."

The glass was shoved in Ryou's face, and he whined. He really did not want it, but he could not see a way out. He _could_ slap the glass away and possibly enrage the psycho which would probably result in his death, OR he could drink the damn milk and make him happy and hopefully live.

And this was the moment Ryou realised, that no matter how miserable he was, he still wanted to live. He wanted to get out of here and live, be free, stop worrying about the people he didn't have and just live his own life, start planning his future!

He wanted to live...

So he took the glass.

He used two hands just to be careful, seeing Mariku beam at him. The man sat down next to him, strangely careful of his foot, and nodded encouragingly, murmuring that 'it will make you feel better.'

And again, he did as he was told. He shut his eyes and brought the glass to his lips, parting them to allow in the liquid. It was warm, as was the glass, and after a few forced gulps it became easier, his constricted throat welcoming the soothing milk and cream. It went down like a dream, he had to stop himself from humming, but pulled away after a few similar and odd feelings.

Mariku raised a brow when Ryou looked at him, and smiled wirily. The latter's face twisted in confusion, and he moved his tongue around his mouth, not understanding the problem.

There was only a little bit left, but he felt full, he couldn't think of food at a time like this, every organ in his body wanted to shut down and die.

The glass was tapped and pushed back up to his lips, so he parted his lips again with a reluctant whine, and swallowed the rest.

When he was done the glass was taken from his hands, a finger wiping the corners of his mouth affectionately.

"Good Little Kitty, Papa's cream always hits the spot doesn't it?"

Ryou was about to nod robotically again when he caught the wide grin plastered on Mariku's face, and the fingers pulling at the zip on his black jeans. Brown doe eyes fell to the glass, then back to the hand, then up to the sick grin.

He dared to move the remains of liquid around in side his mouth and frowned at the parts that were not water thin. Mariku's grin widened as he watched, and he stood from the bed, sighing heavily and watched the boy's expression twist.

He patted his crotch and tilted his head to the side, "Nothing like Papa's cream, Little Kitty."

And that made up Ryou's mind. His stomach lurched painfully and he threw himself to the side, just in time to throw up the contents in his stomach all over the wooden floor. He heaved violently, driven by pure disgust knowing he had just swallowed a glass of milk mixed with the man's semen, clutching the blankets until his knuckles turned white.

Mariku jumped back as the white substance hit the floor, pooling as more was adding with each heave the boy gave. He made a noise in disgust, the glass slipping from his grip and dropping into a thousand sharp pieces.

_He had made that mlik and cream just for his new kitten, how could he be so ungrateful and throw it up, after drinking it so nicely? _

_Ghastly child needed to be taught a lesson._

Once his stomach was empty, Ryou gasped for breath and dry heaved a few times, his vision going black with spots as drops of milk and bits of cum clung to his lips and chin. His whole body felt horrible now, completely horrible and sore, was there no part this man would leave untouched? Whether directly or indirectly.

The man was sick, the thought rose the hair on Ryou's body, he couldn't believe what he had just done without knowing. What kind of human did that? What kind of person could get pleasure from that? It completely boggled his mind and made him feel worse, his head swirling dangerously.

He had temporarily forgotten about Mariku, too shocked into being sick to look over his shoulder, so he didn't see the man approaching.

He froze as the bed dipped, then screeched as his legs were grabbed and pulled on. He fell onto his back and cried out again as his ankle swayed, momentarily incapacitating him.

The large hands dug into his tender thighs and spread them lewdly, pulling his body closer to the kneeling form.

"_You little brat..."_

A large hand pressed against Ryou's chest, pressing down, while the other withdrew to fiddle with the zip on his pants.

Ryou watched, wide eyed, and realised it was going to happen. He had tried **not** to think about it, hoping it wouldn't come to this, hoping dearly that the man wasn't as psychotic..

_But he was._

_No one heard his prayers, no one heard him scream, he was left here..._

_Left to be hurt by the monster..._

…_and no one cared._

"PLEASE! STOP! NO, STOP! STOP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP IT PLEASE! G-GET OFF!"

Mariku growled as he forced his pants down just enough to expose himself, and ripped open the buttons on Ryou's shirt, exposing his frail bruised chest as the plastic circles scattered everywhere. The boy beneath him choked and fought pathetically, flailing and smacking, pushing as hard as he could to get the beast off of him, to close his legs and hide what no one had seen since he was a tiny child, to protect his body from what he knew was coming.

He wasn't a idiot, he watched the news when they spoke about rapists and he did pay attention in sex Ed classes, he knew what this man would do to him, he just didn't think it would ever happen. He didn't know if he was actually gay, but girls held no interest. _None_ of it held interest, but now it held him in a tight grasp against his will.

He had panicked before at being naked in front of the man, but now that seemed like a minor problem in comparison to what was going to happen next.

He knew it wasn't his fault for losing the struggle, but he still wanted to blame someone, someone besides this man. His ankle throbbing like it was its own organism, it was the main cause of his inability to fight, his body would jerk to a halt whenever his ankle suffered even the slightest blow.

It was going to happen.

_And he was so, so, __**so very scared.**_

He was going to be raped by a stranger.

_Why was the world so cruel? No one cared about him, he was forgotten…_

He had stopped seeing what was happening some time ago, his eyes blurred with tears and clenched tight from fear. He did not want to see his attacker anymore, it made it worse.

Before his heart rate could lower even by a millisecond, a fresh torrent of screams spewed forth, hurting both his and the man's ears. His body clenched in on itself, worsening the situation, as the man pushed into him.

And pushed.

And_ pushed…_

It hurt so bad, _so bad_, he was going tear in half, it was as bad as his ankle, which was thick and blue.

And it at that second when he felt the last inch forced in, that he realised no one would even think to look for him, because it was the weekend. The school wouldn't notice, his fellow orphans at home wouldn't care as it was more food for them, he had two whole days with this man before people realised he was really missing, and possibly more before the school bothered to phone his apparent guardians.

He was stuck here…

The combined feelings of being alone, helpless and insignificant eventually forced him into submission. He just held on, crying silent tears and prayed for death as the man drove in and out of him, squeeze the flesh on his waist as he thrust without mercy.

And he went on, and on, and on, and on, and _on_…

Until the world swirled, and the black dots returned to cloud his vision.

The over all pain became overwhelming, he could no longer breath as it began short and erratic. He could feel something dripping down his bottom cheeks as the motions became smoother, and could only guess that he had started bleeding from inside, having been taken so roughly, so abruptly.

_Good._

_Hopefully he'd die, and be rid of this world._

But it was still a while before his body gave out, he endured at least ten more minutes of the man fondling him, kissing his neck, pistoning between his smooth delicate legs with all the force of a bull into his tiny clenching passage. There was now no spot on Ryou's body that was not sore.

It was heaven for Mariku, his pet was absolutely delicious, soft and warm, sucking his member into his young tender body even though he fought. _So warm, so slick and tight, so inviting…_

Ryou welcomed the darkness when it clouded his vision, and succumbed with a last rolling tear, hearing the grunt of completion from the beast…

**XxXxXx**

_He was gone._

_He was finally GONE._

Ryou had thought this day would never come. Finally Mariku had left the house, it had to have been a few days at least, maybe a week?

_A few days of being stuck with that monster…_

_A few days of being raped every morning, every night…_

_A few days of being touched in every place imaginable…_

_A few days of…_**hell**

But now, he had a chance.

Mariku had left, apparently for food and alcohol as he'd run out, and promised to return swiftly to his…_Little Kitty_.

Now was Ryou's chance to run.

But did he wanted to…? He was damaged beyond repair. _And_ he didn't have much of a home to go to…

But he couldn't stay here, the man would soon tire of him and Ryou was certain his death would follow soon after. And by the violence portrayed during sex and punishment, Ryou dreaded to think what was in store for when his stay ended.

So, he chose to leave, he would rather die by the cold than by this monster.

His ankle was stable by now, proof of how long he had been there. He was much less achier, having learnt to be compliant to avoid punishment, and so with as much will power as he could muster, he forced his way out.

It truly wasn't as difficult as he feared, Mariku hadn't known he saw where the spare keys were kept, he under estimated him terribly. Ryou didn't speak much during his stay, nor did he reveal his real age, it came in handy as the psycho kept to the idea that he was but a child, unable of being sly and calculating when one wasn't looking.

And once Mariku had been gone for fifteen minutes, Ryou made his escape.

He was aching a lot less than the first day he came here, his ankle was just a slight pinch and the only other major pain was that of his rear, which he feared would never heal or feel the same.

But he made it out, finding himself in the opposite side of his town in a run-down suburb. He stuck to the back alleys, making sure to scan the streets carefully before running out the dark corners and into the public eye, hugging himself in the wind, wearing nothing but a large shirt that was certainly not his.

And he ran, and ran, and ran until he found a building that he hadn't even thought to approach.

A police station, the main station in their town.

He stumbled in the doors, instantly bombarded by the many voices and noises by police officers and criminals alike. His wet feet padded delicately on the white tiles as he looked around nervously, a little lost, unsure if it was maybe too late for them to help.

_Yes…it WAS too late_, the damage was done, he'd been caught and hurt by a monster and that would **never** go away, his body was no longer his own…

_His mind was no longer his own._

As he stood staring into space, ready to turn and walk right back out the door, multiple hands latched onto him. He looked up into the concerned faces of men in uniform as they looked over him and asked a dozen questions concerning his appearance.

And then he met Head Detective Seto Kaiba, who immediately took on his case. Apparently that monster was already on Kaiba's list, and as soon as Ryou managed to choke out what had happened and explained what his attacker looked like, Kaiba barked orders and in a few minutes a task team was assembled and ready to storm the residence.

Unfortunately, Mariku was still as elusive as ever, and caught sight of the cops circling the house before making himself seen, and of course, he fled.

It brought Ryou no comfort knowing the monster was loose, but there was a silver liner; he received a new adoptive family. Well…a mother. His old foster parents were arrested for their child negligence and fraud and the children were given new homes. Ryou's adoptive mother was a woman called Mai, she was beautiful and sweet and kind, she was all he had ever wanted in a mother.

Nothing more can be said for Ryou, it's all very much obvious. He was hospitalized for a week until he was stable and healed, and put into counselling, then allowed home with his new mother where he enjoyed cup cakes and SpongeBob every day. Not to mention sweet kisses on the forehead as he was tucked in bed each night, and strangely- a promise from Mai that if that man came anywhere near _their_ home, she would personally shoot him, and aim for a bull's-eye.

It was good to have someone care about him, it was the only good thing to comes of this, but life would **never**,** EVER** be the same for Ryou again, he just hoped the man was caught before he hurt anymore children…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Weird, I listened to Disney songs when writing this, not disturbing at all O.o My first real rape fic. Wow. I wrote one. I don't consider Bakura's meeting with Mafia Mariku rape, nor the Tendershipping lemon I wrote in Unnatural Bond rape, those were not real hardcore stuff. But this…it was. I actually don't know if this was angsty, scary, or just plain horror, but I trust you guys can tell me? Was it like…I mean how was my writing? My descriptions, and all that jazz, did I keep the theme going? Was there a theme? An atmosphere? I wrote most of this at work in two days.

I admit I did not put as much effort as I usually do, but maybe that was because my main focus was one character, Ryou. Mariku didn't have much exploration as this was Ryou's tale, and about his suffering, not about Mariku and his pleasure out of hurting children. Which is fucking sick, **I do not condone rape or sexually abusing children.**

But yes, this was Ryou's tale from the brief mention in Ghost's of Nightmare Past! I know the ending is a little abrupt perhaps, I apologise but it's already over 8000 words, I didn't want to drag it on more than needed. In Mariku's twisted mind he saw Ryou as a helpless child, and slacked off, hiding the spare keys without knowing Ryou had seen him do it. So instead of going G.I Joan and breaking down a door or smashing a window to escape, Ryou was lucky enough to have a straight path out, provided Mariku wasn't waiting on a street corner to catch him, which he wasn't, as he expected his Little Kitty to be sipping his eughy glass of cream and waiting in bed for his next meal.

I felt Ryou's story is sort of similar to Yugi's, but really it isn't, he was just extremely miserable and had no one in his life at all, whereas Yugi had multiple monsters his whole teenhood who hurt him, many with false love. Ryou had no love, but he didn't go out looking for it either. And yes Ryou's older brother was Bakura, who left home to become a good-for-nothing and one of Yugi's partners.

I also didn't make the lemon as graphic as usual, I feel that would take the focus off the emotions in this story and ruin it, after all our imaginations are enough.

SOOO…reviewers get a nice glass of Mariku cream, LOL, NO I'M JOKING, EWWW. XD Thank you for reading!


End file.
